In industrial design, a user interface provides functionality to enable interaction between humans and machines. A goal of interaction between a human and a machine at the user interface is generally effective operation and control of the machine, and feedback from the machine that aids the user in making operational decisions. Examples of user interfaces include interactive aspects of computer operating systems, hand tools, heavy machinery operator controls, and process controls.
Design considerations applicable when creating user interfaces may be related to or involve ergonomics and psychology. For example, user interfaces can be designed so as to be associated with the functionalities of a product, such as to enable intended uses of the product by users with efficiency, effectiveness, and satisfaction, taking into account requirements from context of use.
A user interface includes hardware and software components. User interfaces exist for various systems, and provide a manner to provide inputs allowing users to manipulate a system, and/or receive outputs allowing the system to indicate effects of the users' manipulation. Many types of user interfaces exist. One example user interface includes a graphical user interface (GUI) that is configured to accept inputs via devices such as a computer keyboard and mouse and provide graphical outputs on a display. Another example user interface includes touchscreens that include displays that accept input by touch of fingers or a stylus.